Love Is Not Enough
by Insangel
Summary: Starts with meeting the Volturi. Bella still loves Edward and the rest of the Cullens, but can they really go back to how things were before they left. Is love really enough? All recognized characters belong to Stephenie Meyer
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes, this is an Edward and Bella story and although canon parings are not my favorite, life has dictated that I create this particular fanfic. I have a friend whose ex-husband is trying to get back into her life, and although they have this profound kind of love, sometimes that just isn't enough. Although they are working things out it is a struggle getting back to where they once were, but anything worth having is worth fighting for. Also because the two of us are obsessed with Twilight fanfics, this is for her.**

**Love ya Ton**

**Insangel – crazy but sweet**

**Yes I am still working on and will finish my first fanfic Epiphany.**

**

* * *

**

Full Summary/Back Story

Edward left Bella per usual and Bella falls into a depression, but it doesn't last as quite as long. On a visit to La Push Bella runs into Leah and the two of them become fast and best friends bonding over their heartbreak. Bella still hangs out with Jacob, but it has not turned romantic because most of the time they see each other Leah and Bella are hanging out, so Jake's crush on Bella doesn't have the time to grow. When Jake phases and becomes distant Bella asks Leah to go check on him and he imprints on Leah. Leah gets angry phases and imprints on Jake. When Sam tries to give an Alpha order for both Jake and Leah to stay away from Bella, they refuse. Leah and Jake then reason with the rest of the pack and Jake tells them that Bella already knows of the legends because Jake told her on her first visit to La Push as a 'scary story.' Due to Bella's knowledge and strength of character they decide to make Bella an honorary member of the Wolf Pack.

Before they go and tell Bella their secret, the Pack decides to go on patrol and run into Bella just before she is about to be killed by Laurent. The pack chases Laurent but Leah decides to stay and protect Bella. Leah is still in her wolf form when she approached Bella, but Bella is not scared and calms under Leah's presence. The remaining wolves return after they destroy Laurent, and Jake goes back into the trees to phase back into his human self, and there is where they tell Bella everything.

Bella becomes a regular visitor in La Push, often times spending the night at Leah or Emily's house. Or just hanging with the pack, learning to ride motorcycles, cliff diving (with the entire pack), or just hanging out. One day while waiting for the pack to come back for patrol, Bella decides to go cliff diving to kill some time. When Bella goes to leap off of the cliff, Jake and Leah are right behind her and they all end up playing in the water. Once they finish, Bella and Leah head back over to Bella's house to fix dinner for Charlie. (Harry Clearwater is not dead).

While at the Cullen house Leah picks up the scent of a vampire and moves to protect Bella. Once Bella realizes its Alice Cullen Leah stands down but refuses to leave Bella alone which Bella accepts. Alice proceeds to tell Bella and Leah about the Cullens' life after Forks, and although Bella desperately wants to know everything she remembers that these are the people who left her without a goodbye. Even though she is still hopelessly in love with Edward she is not welcoming of this new information, as far as she is concerned they brought this on themselves. While talking with Bella and Leah Alice gets a vision of Edward going to the Volturi to kill himself, because Alice was the one who called Edward and told him about the vision of Bella killing herself. Bella decides to go with Alice to Italy to help save Edward. Leah runs behind the house phases and relays the information to Jake. Jake sprints over to Bella's house to try and stop her, but since there is no stopping Bella, Leah and Jake tag along but can only go as far as New York because neither Leah or Jake has a passport. Bella has told Charlie that her, Leah, and Jake have decided to go on a last minute college road trip for spring break. The rest of the Cullens are in New York so when Alice calls Jasper to fill him in on everything, Jasper heads to JFK to retrieve Jake and Leah. Jake, Leah, and the remaining Cullens are New York waiting to hear from to hear from Alice.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 1 starts out with meeting the Volturi, and they are not mean in my story, but the do have to uphold the laws of the vampire world. Also Bella is going to be OOC, the meek and mousy girl who is quick to forgive, does not exist in this story.**

**Also please note that there will be more to the backstory unraveling in later chapters. It has not all been revealed here because it is important in the development of the story to withhold for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting the Volturi

BPOV

As I am led to meet the leaders of the vampire world along with Alice and Edward, I can literally feel my heart breaking all over again at the sight of Edward. He is still the same inhumanly beautiful being he was the day he left me. I wonder if what Alice told me is the truth and whether or not Edward did in fact have a hard time without me. When I smashed into him to move him out of the sunlight, he thought he was in Heaven with me. When he put his arms around me to inhale my scent, I stiffened not knowing whether or not this is a good or a bad thing. Edward has always said my blood was made for him, and his being away from me for months does not bode well for him or me for that matter. As I convinced Edward that I am alive and we need to get out of the way before the sun reaches us its like he comes back to reality and whips us back into the recesses of the corridor he was stepping out of. He then must have heard someone's thoughts because all of a sudden I am moved behind him with his arm protectively wrapped around my side, which is classic Edward, so I guess some things never change. I am however not sure why my safety is important to him, didn't he leave me because he no longer cared?

As we made it back to the throne room here in the castle, My eyes focused on the thrones sitting on the platform. There are three of them, occupied by the same vampires who were in the portrait that once hung in Carlisle's study back at the Cullen mansion in Forks. The one in the middle raised up from his throne and approached us before he started to speak.

"Well Edward isn't this a lovely surprise, it seems that your information is incorrect and your mate is in fact alive and well, aren't you delighted that we refused your request to end your existence?"

His statement has thrown me for a loop; did he think I was Edward's mate? Doesn't he know that Edward left me and why he left me? What's going to happen when they find out that Edward and I aren't mates, and that I was just one of his distractions from his mundane life?

He notices my confused look and sets his sights on me before he starts to speak again.

"Please for give me, my name is Aro and you are Bella Swan is that correct? I am sorry to be so forward, but Edward has shown me so much about you I feel like I know you already. It is my understanding that you are silent to him, would you mind terribly if I give it a try? My gift is somewhat like Edward's, but is more powerful and requires physical contact."

I am frozen, absolutely still and unable to speak. I have no idea what he is talking about, Is he trying to read my mind? What did Edward tell this Aro about me and why would he do that? I am trying to keep my emotions in check, but my heart is beating 1,000 times a minute trying to pound its way out of my chest, I am sure all the vampires in her can pick up on that. Just as I am about to speak another vampire on yet another throne with white blonde hair makes himself known.

"Enough of this Aro, let's make sure this human has not exposed our kind so we can get on with this investigation and pass judgment."

Aro stretched his hand out in front of me and looked from my eyes to his hand. I assume he wants to hold my hand so I nervously place my shaking hand in his. The moment I do a perplexed expression falls over his face.

"Remarkable, I see nothing absolutely nothing." He then turns again to the vampire with white blonde hair and says, "Caius she is immune to my gift as well, this requires further investigation before judgment."

All three of the rulers then looked at me in wonder. I took a glance around the room and noticed that all of the vampires in this room with the exception of Edward and Alice had turned their attention to us.

"This is not possible she is nothing but a human. She cannot possibly thwart your gift. What kind of trickery is this?" Caius is clearly beside himself because of my freaky brain thing.

Aro turns toward Caius with a bemused expression on his face before answering the question asked of Caius to no one in particular.

"I assure you brother there is no trickery here, I have seen all of Edward's memories and at no time was he able to penetrate Bella's mind, not on thought has he ever picked up from her. It has always been like that, but it seems the other talented Cullens have gifts that do work on her. I wonder if it is just gifts that affect the mind. Perhaps further tests are in order before we continue."

That's when all hell broke loose. Edward let out a menacing growl and threw himself in from of me and in the next instant was writhing on the floor in what looked like pain but there was no sound coming out of his mouth. I could not believe what was happening, I couldn't stand to see Edward in any kind of pain, do I looked at Aro and began to beg for this torture to stop. Aro looked over towards a young female vampire who couldn't have been more than 16 when turned and gave a nod of his head. Immediately Edward stopped moving around on the ground, righted himself, and returned to my side bringing his arm around me once again in a protective hold.

"Thank you Jane dear, but I was wondering if Bella could possibly be immune to your gift as well," said Aro.

Jane looked perplexed by his request and stared at Aro in wonderment before Aro went on to elaborate.

"I do not want you to torture the poor girl Jane, I just want to know if your gift has any affect on her, the lowest setting you have will suffice."

Jane looked at me warily like this wasn't something she really wanted to do and said, "I am sorry for any pain this may cause you."

I nodded my head to her in reassurance to let her know there would be no hard feelings. We were standing in complete silence for a few seconds before I looked at Jane and said, "go ahead Jane I don't mind."

Her eyed became as wide as saucers before she exclaimed, "I have been trying for the last few seconds, I am at the highest level, you should really be screaming in pain at this point."

Aro once again cheered with delight, "this is amazing, Jane dear do not trouble yourself, I was almost certain that your gift would not have worked on Bella. It seems that she is some kind of shield, Bella would you mind just one more test."

I nodded my head in the positive for two reasons, #1 I didn't trust myself to speak and #2 I was scared shitless. I mean come on its not like I could actually say no. I really don't think that would go over to well and I would probably end up being someone's appetizer.

Aro turns around and addresses the other vampire ruler and by process of elimination it is safe to assume his name is Marcus. "Brother would you mind summoning your mate, my sister Didyme to see if she could be of service."

Aro turned back towards me, Alice and Edward and explained that Didyme was a reader of souls and could tell whether someone vampire or human was being truthful. He informed us that this would be the final test and a major factor in judgment. After his explanation, a statuesque vampire with the same raven like hair as Aro walked in from a door behind the thrones. The moment her eyes landed on me she took a quick and unnecessary breath. All of a sudden it became really quite.

Didyme broke the silence with one word.

"Marie….."


End file.
